Searching
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: Searching for so long for the one I lost, who I don't intend to lose again.


This is a much older story of mine, but I just recently got a comment on it that they liked it. I was confused by the content of this review and went to check out my own story. I read my own story and almost cried. How can ANY of you ENJOY this shit?! I MEAN REALLY!!? Jesus, I hate my life…::angsts::

* * *

**_Searching  
_**

* * *

I've been searching. 

Searching for so very long.

God, so very, very long.

So long, it's been about...hm...65 years or so. 65 long, long years of searching for that elusive man. I'm now about 98 or so. I say I look pretty damned good for 98, and I still smoke! Ha! I've got completely white hair, full set of teeth, bright blue eyes, and a smoker's cough like you wouldn't believe.

My name is Leon Orcot.

I am a police detective of the NYPD. I'm proud to say I have worked until my legs gave out underneath of me. I also am going to say this, I'm not so proud of searching for a man that has disappeared about 65 years ago.

He's probably dead, or old and frail like myself. Or maybe he really is a god, and looks the exact same. It's all the same though. I'll find him. That son of a bitch. I'll find him, and when I do...I still can't decide whether to arrest him or kiss him.

He's beautiful and horrid at the same time. That small smile on his face with a fake mask. He's a smug bastard, but beautiful all the same. He kept telling me how humans are not to be trusted, loved, and cared for.

We're the species that kills our own brothers because of their looks. We don't deserve a place on his ship. Well fuck that. I don't care about humanity. I don't care about what everyone else does with their lives.

I just want to find him. D. The third Count D that I know of. There is Chris's D which is the 4th but I didn't even want to see him. He would bring up to many painful memories.

I hate him. I love him. I loathe him. I adore him. I can't get him out of my head for the better or worst. He is a curse to my memory, and a spell to my heart. Sappy, romance crap is still the rage of today I guess. I've been to China, Japan, Australia, Canada, Mexico, and to many other countries to really count.

I'm currently here in a shack in the west of Africa dying. Dying from a wound that was given to me by another man. I did nothing to him, but he being the stupid asshole he is, shot me. He thought I was some rich old tourist, and shot me for my non-existant money. I of course barreled into him, and he ran like a girl. I staggered to the nearest town which was luckily the place I was trying to reach in the first place.

They were some pretty decent villagers. I thanked them, and asked them to not waste their time on me. I'm actually going to ask if they could help me reach a forest to die. I really would like to be closer to D, but nature, the REAL nature is the closest I can get.

So here goes.

"Hello?" I call out.

"Yes?" a man walked in and answered, he was English, and could understand the clicks and whistle's of his own people.

"Wanna get me to the forest? I think I left something behind."

"But sir! You are still bleeding badly, and no medics have arrived!" he stated anxiously.

"I know that! Come on man!" I shouted half heartedly.

"B-But sir!" he cried out again, and gave up.

I stubbornly tried to stand, and he immediately ran to help me. Stupid guy, but nice enough. I kept walking, and he helped me limp along. We came to the edge of the forest, and immediately dove into it. Scratching through the branches we made our way to a small clearing. I sat down slowly, and waved the man away from me.

"You can leave now..." I dismissed him evenly.

"Y-Yes sir...I'll be out to get you in a hour." the man said, wringing his hands he walked away.

I sat there, and sighed. I could hear the animals rustling around me, and I reached out to them. I know they don't trust me. I don't really trust them but I needed to speak with them. I calmed myself and took a deep breathe. I wanted to do something right. For once, in my long existence. "Are you there?" I called out evenly, and held out my right hand.

A tiger gently stepped forward and I almost cried out in shock at the sudden and almost instantaneous response. He looked at me through those harsh golden eyes and then became human.

"/Human.../" he said in a low, purring voice.

"Yeah I'm human. I know your friends, the D's." I said, and looked away. It was so strange to be blind to something that had always existed. It hurt just looking at him. It hurt knowing you were ignorant.

"/Yes...the D's.../" he purred again, and came closer. He sniffed at my hand, and nuzzled up to my waist. It seemed as if he were examining me. Not knowing whether I told the truth or not. As he found what he was looking for he looked out to the forest.

He growled out an unintelligible command to the forest, and it was suddenly full of life. Birds, tigers, lions, wolves, wild pigs, and other animals appeared. Slowly, more mythical animals appeared as well. I saw a centaur lady, and a gorgeous pegasus man.

They were so different then anything I had ever encountered before. Not sure how to show them respect, I bowed to each that came to me. I knew they were much older than I, but I still sat there, and subjected myself to there gaze.

"Human...? Why do only you come to us?" a small chick asked me, appearing as a 15 year old girl.

"I knew the third Count D. He taught me, and I never listened until he left. I know now the errors of my life, but I am still working on my imperfections." It was the truth but so much more was left untold.

"Oh dearest human. You are most welcome among us. We miss the D's so much. They protect us, feed us, and love us. If you wish to do the same, you will be treated the same as the D's. You are precious if you help us." the chick chirruped out, and looked sorrowfully up at me.

"I will try my hardest smaller one. Sadly, I am dying. I am not sure I could do much good for you and your friends." I smiled sadly. It seemed as if someone else was taking over my throat and tongue. Making death come that much softer and easier.

The first tiger man came up at my words, and nuzzled his nose into the chick's hair.

"/Yes. This strong human is dying like all of us have seen. We cannot help you, but we can reserve a place on the ship for you. You may meet your D again. We know you love him./" the tiger growled out. He seemed to be restless but true none-the-less.

"Thank you so much..." I answered, and bowed my head.

"/No...thank you human. What is your name/?" the tiger asked gently.

"My human name is Leon Orcot." I said equally as soft, and looked up to his gaze.

"/Then...you shall be Leon-san.../" the tiger purred out, and bowed. Leon sounded more like Leo with an 'n' added to it.

"Thank you for the name. I am so tired...may I rest?" I asked and slowly looked back to the chick.

"You may...We'll protect you until you meet the great ship of dreams..." the chick answered, her large hazel eyes pearly with tears.

"Thank you. Goodnight..."

"Goodnight precious human like no other." the chick answered, and lay down next to the old police officer, and listened to his heart start to slow.

Every beat was longer, and longer in between. As soon as the inevitable silence echoed through the trees, the beasts that had found ONE human cried out in pain.

"Why..." they all cried, "Why, do even the humans that killed our kind have to die when they are nice? Why!?" they screamed in agony.

The chick sat close to the now cooling detective, and cried impossible tears for the older man.

"Good night Leon-san..."

D sat there on his ship. One year had gone by on his ship, and he was sure decades had gone by on the earth below. His torn, twisted, scarred heart was longing for a human. He disgusted himself sometimes. He knew that Leon was like all other humans, time healed everything, and his pain would be erased.

D's pain would last him forever. He would live, and know that the only creature he loved more than a pet didn't care for him. D's face again streaked with tears, and he sobbed.

Leon.

That gorgeous blonde detective would die. He would forever be lost, and he could never come back. D's back curved, as D broke down in a wild sob. He felt the creatures on his heavenly ship become silent, but he paid no attention to it. If there was an intruder, or someone on the ship that shouldn't be, he would feel it.

D felt a presence approach him, and he turned to tell the pet to leave. When he turned, he saw an old human. It was clear that he used to be attractive, with his shock of white hair, straight, but declining back, muscles that were long out of use.

With every step that the withering human took towards D, he started to look as if he was being rewound. The hair started to gain golden streaks, and the pale skin darkened with a tanned gold, and the eyes started to sparkle sea blue, instead of blind vulture blue.

His arms, legs, and chest began to slowly become larger with muscles reviving, and D gasped. In front of him stood Leon. Something was different though. D was shocked to notice that Leon was dressed as his animals would have been. He stood in a slightly provocative outfit, but looked like a savage American Indian.

"L-Leon?" D gasped silently.

"It's actually Leon-san." Leon answered with the Leo sounding part.

"L-Leon-san?" D asked gently, and he stood slowly.

"Yes, the animals of the African jungle gave me the name. They were kind enough to name me, and protect me. They said that I was now allowed on this ship. I allowed myself to die, so that my soul could find this ship, and find you." Leon-san explained gently, and looked D straight in the eye.

"Leon-san...You...you are accepted here?" D asked confused.

"Yes. The animals let me. They accepted me, and only me as the sole human on this ship." Leon answered, and moved forward.

"D...I've searched for you, for so long..." Leon said, and his arms reached out.

D's eyes again misted, and he reached out a hand.

"Are you real?" D asked gently, and hesitated to touch D.

"Yes." Leon answered, and pulled D into his embrace.

"Oh...Oh Leon-san..." D broke down, and started to sob loudly into the human, but not human's arms.

"Shh...quiet D...I know...I've been looking for you for almost 65 years. I died in my sleep, and quiet all my bad habits. Don't worry...I lived a nice full life, but now, I just want to be here for you." Leon explained quietly, and hugged the Count even closer to him.

"Leon-san...oh Leon-san...you don't know how relieved I am... you can stay here, and you will be here forever with me.." D gasped, and clutched the blonde detective close to him.

"Hmm...D...Don't worry about it...I'll stay with you as long as you wish. Forever if you wish." Leon said quietly smoothing D's hair.

"I do wish it..I do, and no one will take you away from me again. Not death, not my father, nor grandfather, nor even if you wish to go. You are now, forever mine." D said happily, and nuzzled Leon's neck.

" I would never wish to leave..." Leon-san said softly, and hugged the Count softly.

The count swiftly looked up, and bit down into the tender flesh that was Leon's neck. Leon didn't feel the pain, but he felt the spread of something inside of him. Something shifted, and he felt almost weightless.

"What did you do to me?" Leon asked drowsily.

"I filled you with my venom...it will make you into what I am..." D said softly, and pulled the falling detective to him.

"And...wh-what exactly are you?" Leon asked, his eyes starting to flutter shut.

"An immortal being, with the powers to do anything, and everything..." D wispered into his ear, and lay him down, sitting with him until the human woke up again.

D sat there with Leon on his deck. He looked at the beautiful golden human, and another single tear streaked his face to land on the man. He knew that the human was back, but he wasn't so human any more. He had grown old, died, and then came here.

He was older in mind, but not body. His body remembered his youth when he met Count D again. D shivered, and crossed his arms over his body. His Leon had the pain of Death upon him. He would try his hardest to try and let him forget such pain.

D decided to return to the past. Make it slightly different. He would keep Leon's old accomplishments, but he wanted his dearly beloved to have his friends, and family be with him until they died. Leon wouldn't die any more, and he was so glad.

D would have Leon forever, but he wanted Leon to have a good state of mind that the rest of the people he cared about where also put in good hands.

D watched the beautiful man sleep lightly, and he kissed his forehead slowly. 'My beautiful human. My beautiful searcher...' he muttered to himself in his mind, and picked up the golden man. As he took him to D's personal room, he sent good dreams, and images to the sleeping man.

'May your dreams be sweet.'

Leon was caught in a whirlwind of dreams, feelings, emotions, places, people, and expressions. His entire life from that day were spent looking for D. D and D alone was his one priority. Chris had to forget about him, Jill had to die alone, and he was just ...there.

Leon had spent many a night thinking about them, and how he could make it better. He wanted to talk to them, but D was calling. Leon now had D, and he now felt guilt, and self hate ripping through him. As he twisted, and writhed in his dream mind he heard a voice.

D's voice...

It was calming, and he soon was still. Listening to the formless words was enough for the lion to rest his heart, and mind at ease. He heard a very distinct sentence, and then felt a warmth to his head. Smiling, he lay even stiller.

"May your dreams be sweet." D's voice resounded through Leon's head.

D watched as the blue earth came closer, and closer to his ship. He knew that the time was spinning backwards, but his thin fingers reached into time, and froze Leon's accomplishments. He was now preserved in history that would come.

D watched gently as the ship came closer, and closer. The animals around him were getting agitated, he had explained to them what he was going to do, and they should try and live a little more. D sighed, and took his fingers from time, and dipped them into fate.

As he twisted the fate to fit his own plans, he made sure that no humans saw differently. He would explain that his father, and grandfather were the ones that had done all the wrong doings before, and that he was innocent.

D was sure that he could come back to the petshop, and he smiled happily. It was one of the more peaceful shops that his kind had. He knew that his now American kami mate would have a difficult time adjusting to the diet of kami, and the life of them, but D would be there every step of the way.

D sat back, and watched the shop appear below him in the same district, and area as before. His transparent soul ship sailed gently into the shop, and settled. The animals immediately jumped off, and ran to their old rooms hooting, howling, and making general cries of joy.

D gently picked up the blonde again, and started to walk down the hallway to the familiar rooms of his. He saw the animals getting comfortable, and he smiled happily. He felt back at home, and so did his precious pets. D looked down at Leon, and felt a protective twinge. He would probably want to stay on the police force as soon as he learned what was going on. He couldn't be killed now, unless Earth was killed, but he still could be cause pain.

D smoothed back a lock hair with a brush of his nose since his hands were holding the man. As he opened the door with his telepathy, he sighed as the bed he usually slept in was replaced. It was now a larger king sized bed. It was probably bigger than a king sized, but these trivial thoughts were useless at the moment. He lay down the once human man, and kissed his forehead.

'Beautiful.' he thought as the golden kami lay spread before him.

D gently held back the urge to kiss the man's lips, and he set off to dress for bed. He would have to get ready his small speech for the detective as soon as he was awake again.

D began to slip out of his ornate clothing, and began to slip on his sleepwear. As he did so, he heard Leon shift on the bed, and he turned. Seeing Leon's grimace, he frowned in confusion. D made his way to the bed again, and slipped underneath the covers. As soon as D touched Leon, he calmed, and smiled happily. D blinked, and grinned happily. Leon seemed to be getting used the kami senses, and mate senses. It would confuse him, but become clear later perhaps.

D turned off the light, and held Leon close to him as he fell into a light sleep filled with images of the earth, and his new mate. Mother Earth now had two protectors, and she slept peacefully that night.

Leon stretched in the bed that held him, and he groaned in appreciation. The silk that he was lying on was warmed from his body heat, and something warm, and comfortable was wrapped around him at the moment.

Leon looked over to see what, or who it was, and was surprised to see a deep amythest eye, and golden rod eye staring back at him. He blinked, and grin spread over his face.

"What a nice way of waking up..." he murmured to the other man as he stretched again.

"Ah yes...especially nice for me...the sight of you sleeping is more than enough to wake up.." D replied softly, and poked the nose Leon's reddening face.

"Ah..so cute in the morning..." he said, and started to walk towards the shower.

Leon coughed, and blushed lightly as he began to wonder around the room, exploring all it's odd's, and ends. As he stopped in front of an ornate case on D's shelf, he opened it in wonder of what it might hold. He was surprised to see a picture that Chris had drawn, but never shown his older brother.

It consisted of the Count, and himself standing chest to chest, kissing. The child's drawing had closed eyes, and faces connecting, but the big heart filled with red, and silver was a give away. He smirked, and set the picture down. He watched as the Count stepped from the shower room, and he smirked again.

"Have fun?" he asked, and raised an eye brow.

"As much fun as one can get from showering. It is your turn. I shall set some fresh clothing out for you when you return." D said gently, and pointed Leon out to the shower room.

"Thanks D." he returned smiling.

"Your most certainly welcome." D answered with a small smile.

D made his way to the closet to pick out some clothing for Leon, and he smiled. He would surely not want to dress in the ornate gowns D chose, but maybe a pant outfit would be to his liking. D imagined an outfit, and opened the doors.

As perusal, the outfit was right there, and D happily took it from the hanger, he set it down on the bed, and went to make breakfast for the both of them men, and animals.

Leon was in the shower, and had turned it slightly hotter than normal, and felt his skin flush with the heat. He groaned in his mind, and looked down. Seeing his erection, he winced, and looked away.

'Gods...I'm disgusting...' he thought to himself, and put an arm up to support himself on the shower wall.

He stared down at himself in disgust, and looked away. He suddenly felt as if he was punched in the gut with arousal, and his hand went immediately to his throbbing cock. He gasped at the first contact, and almost came right there.

He lightly stroked down the shaft of himself, and shuddered in disgusting delight. He was so disgusting. He was wanking off to the thought of the count. Sure his gorgeous hair was pretty, and all, he just never...gods...

Leon touched the sacs below his cock, and shivered again. Holding himself there, he thought about that count, at a certain point, his arm twitched, and his fingers slipped on himself, to the entrance a little farther away.

Leon felt his balls tighten, and white hot come suddenly burst from him. He gasped at the intensity of his orgasm, and realized something.

'When the HELL did I become so fucking sensitive?' he thought to himself as he dried himself off.

Leon walked into the now empty bedroom, and found an outfit laid out for him. As he pulled it on, he dried off his hair, and walked to the mirror. He faced himself, and looked amazingly at himself.

His hair was gleaming a healthy gold, and his eyes were bright, and sparkling ocean blue. His muscles were back, and his body wasn't crooked. His youth really had returned in full, and he felt so much better. His outfit consisted of black pants, and ebony Chinese slippers. The shirt was black as well, but with red trimmings. The image of Kirin was outlined in silver beads, and his hair was worked up in a tied that made his hair look...sorta...lustrous.

Leon turned, and found that half like cape attached to the bottom of his shirt, and came to his knees. It swished about when he turned, and he smiled childishly. He thought of how oddly he looked, but felt somewhat normal. Leon then started to make his way to the front oft he shop to talk to D, when he saw Pon-chan.

"Hello Pon-chan..." he smirked, and knelt next to her.

"It's true! Leon-san is really back!" She squealed happily, and hugged the chest of the now kami man.

"Yes, I am back...how have you been doing?" he asked happily back, and picking her up to walk to the front.

She was perched on his shoulder happily, and replied, "I'm doing well, but it's so cool to see you after so many human years, and your still young! Master D did that, and I'm very glad he did!" She smiled happily.

"Thank you Pon-chan.." Leon replied, and set her down as they got to the front.

"Ah...Leon-san...Please, sit down." the Count said politely, pointing to a seat.

"Thanks D...also, thank you for the outfit...it's very nice..." Leon stated with a small blush.

"Not at all...but we do have a small dilemma on our hands. I have transported us to the past, but have cemented what you did in your past life. You have all the same accomplishments, but you are also now being given a second chance at living life with everyone else you loved." D said calmly.

"Wh-What?!" Leon asked quickly, but was interrupted when the door was knocked on heavily.

"Leon? Are you in there?" Leon heard a familiar voice call.

Leon's eyes filled with tears, and he ran to the front. He yanked the door open, and in tumbled Jill, and Chris who sat stunned at the door being pulled open.

"J-Jill? Chris?!" Leon asked not believing his eyes.

"Hey big bro! You disappeared after you went to the hospital, and we came here to find you! And you're here!" Chris wrapped his older brother into his arms tightly, and Leon's eyes flooded.

"Oh Chris..." Leon said happily, and hugged his younger brother.

He picked up the smaller boy, and hugged Jill with them as well.

"Jill...oh, I've missed you so much Jill..." Leon said, his face streaked with tears.

"Hey Leon...you haven't been out that long...are you alright?" Jill asked worriedly, and put a hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine...now at least..." Leon said, and quickly wiped away the offending tears.

"S-So...how are you all?" Leon asked, and he looked happily down at his younger brother.

"Good! We came to ask if you've seen D...the rest of the police are ready to claim him dead...His body was never found..." Chris said through his own tears.

"Goodness...me dead? I think not..." D said gently, walking up to the front door with Leon.

"D-D!? YOU'RE ALIVE!" Chris shouted happily, and burried himself into the Chinese man's robes.

"I'm fine Chris...Do not worry yourself so much over my behalf." D said smiling happily.

As Chris was happily crying in the oriental man's arms, Jill put her hands on her hips, and looked up and down Leon.

"I guess you DO like D's fashion eh?" she asked, winking roughly.

"Shut up Jill!" Leon scolded gently.

"You know you like him!" she said, and poked him to get a reaction.

"Yeah..I know.." Leon said softly, and looked to the ground.

"W-Wait..you do?!" Jill shrieked, and looked amazed at him.

"Yeah...You don't know how long I searched for him.." Leon said softly, mostly to himself.

"Yeah well...I don't really care about your preferences, but way to go Leon! You finally snagged a decent one!" Jill slapped Leon on the back happily.

Leon smiled, and began to talk to Jill about getting back to the police office in a day or two. Chris was talking excitedly to D, and D listened carefully. Chris wanted to move back in with the Count, Jill was blabbering about how it was so, "sweet" that they were together, and was also asking if he could come back to the force.

"I don't know Jill...I might come back, or I might stay, and help D out here." Leon said evenly, while looking at D.

D froze, and he looked towards the golden lion.

"You...you would stay here to run the shop with me?" D asked, a tremor making itself known in his voice.

"Yeah..I would..." Leon said, leaning against the couch he was next to.

"Well whatever! But I want you to come back to the office any way...there are some new guys from another precinct, and they wanted to meet the famous, "Orcot"..." Jill said, smirking her amusement.

"Alright...let's just go now. D? Wanna come with us?" Leon asked, looking back to his Kami mate.

"I will. Let us go now then." D said serenely, and started to lock up.

"Alright! Lets go!" Jill led the way out, and they were on their way.

"So guys, this is Leon, Leon Orcot. He's actually quitting the force, but here he is!" Jill said happily announcing the man to the four new officers of law.

"Hey man! You're looking good to just be getting out of the hospital!" A black haired man said grinning playfully.

"Dee! Don't be so rude..." a sandy haired man said, sweat dropping.

"Chill Ryo...he's cool.." Dee said pouting quietly.

"Well hello! I'm JJ, and this is my partner Drake!" the blue haired man said, pointing to the other brunette next to him.

"Hello all of you," Leon said, smiling and waving.

"Hey...your kinda cute.." JJ said happily, and sailed on over to Leon.

"Urm.." Leon sweat dropped, and looked away.

"Come on JJ! Cut it out!" Dee said unhappily, looking angrily at the man.

"Please JJ, you just met the dude.." Drake said unhappily.

Ryo just looked lost, and started to talk to Jill about what was going on.

"Urm...I have a-" Leon was interrupted when D silently, but menacingly came up to the two of them.

"Excuse me mister...JJ was it? He is dating at the moment..." D said with ice coating his voice.

"Ah! Well, you can drop them for me can't you?" JJ replied to Leon batting his eyes.

Leon looked slightly disgusted, and tried pushing him away.

"Look JJ, your nice, but I'm dating someone, and-" Leon was again interrupted when JJ pressed his lips to Leon's.

"MMF?!" Leon's eyes widened in surprise, but was saved by the other very angry kami.

"OFF! NOW!" D raged, and threw JJ away from his golden mate.

"You are NOT to touch this man?! UNDERSTOOD!?" D raged, and the building trembled slightly.

"Y-Yes sir..." JJ replied squeakily before passing out.

"Now that, that problem is solved..." D said happily, before grabbing Leon's arm, and marching out of the gaping precinct.

"D? ..Thanks for the save back there.." Leon said bashfully when they were again walking on the streets.

"Not a problem my Leon. You belong to me, as well as I to you, and I will not accept those that try and stop me..." D said with a growl.

Leon caught D's hand in his own, and entwined their fingers.

"Shh D...it's alright...not like I'd ever stray from ya again anyway..." Leon said happily, kissing D on the cheek.

"Thank you my Leon. It won't be long until you understand how long I've searched for you myself then..." D replied, and hugged Leon to him, and kept walking.


End file.
